Truth: Remastered
by Thoren Quill
Summary: Random poems about Zelda characters, enemies, and the occasional place. The type of poem will vary. Rated T because I'm paranoid. R & R!
1. Beamos

**Hello everybody! This is Thoren Quill, your new master. Just kidding. Does this title seem familier? The summary? The following poem? That's because this is- scratch that- was, a 31 or-so chapter story that I had written. It was my first Fanfiction ever, and you know what?**

**_It was flamed, then deleated. _**

**Does this story break any rules?**

**I don't think so. **

**There were NO author note chapters.**

**There were NO interactive chapters.**

**So why was it deleated? I don't know. Here is the email I received the other day, can you tell me why this story was deleated?**

**Thank you. Enjoy Truth: Remastered.**

A stone being,

Awakened by the call of his master,

his creator.

Made to kill.

To harm.

To keep outsiders away from the treasure with in.

Guardians of the temple.

They're eyes unseeing,

Only burning harshly.

Burning,

others.

**Please tell me what you think?**


	2. Poe

**Chapter 2 of Truth: Remastered is up! **

Lurking in the shadows they wait,

For an unsuspecting victim.

Stealing the souls of others to stay alive,

But it is only a half life-

Invisible to the untrained eye,

They're lantern,

The only sign that they are there.

You can see them if you have the sense.

But are you sure you want to?


	3. Freezard

**Hey! Listen! I relize that these will be in a random order, so if that bothers you, then read a different fanfiction.**

**_Zora Princess: Hi! I cant beleive you found this! I'll be posting the chapter you requested as soon as I can, because it's on a different computor. Enjoy the poetry youve already read!__  
_**

**~Thoren**

Frozen.

Controlled by the merciless ice,

They wait.

They watch.

Made of six,

Combined by evil strength.

Frozen.

Freezing others.

If you don't want that to be your fate,

don a weapon of the ancient warrior.


	4. Ganondork

**This be Ganondork!  
**

His hand reaches out,

grasps the sacred relic.

Accelerated by the Courage,

Left wondering by the Wisdom,

Amazed by the Power.

All captured in a single being,

Of three.

The Courage,

The Wisdom,

The Power,

Ripped away from reach,

Only left with one.

The one destined-

To destroy,

To kill,

To reap a land of health and soul.

To fall at the hands of a boy,

Who's childhood,

Was taken...


	5. Ilia

**And now, a poem about Ilia and Link.  
**

He was the Hero of Twilight.

She was only a small town girl.

He had princesses to chose from,

Why choose her?

They had grown,

Learned,

Lived together.

But,

She forgot all,

All memories of that happy time.

She loved him.

But did he love her back?


	6. Jovani

**Enjoy!**

**~Thoren Quill**

His soul,

Sold.

His life,

Gone.

At least,

As he new it.

His soul,

Sold.

Sold for riches,

Sold for gold.

His life,

Gone.

Gone along with his soul.

For riches he did not need.

His true form,

Only obtained through labor.

By collecting lost souls,

Scattered around the kingdom.

20 for movement.

60 for true freedom.

Scattered around the kingdom.

The Hyrule Kindom.


	7. MIdna

**My favorite character, Midna!**

A kind heart,

a tortured soul.

Imprisoned by his mighty wrath.

Knowing.

Helping.

First selfish then caring.

Her heart, his.

His heart, hers.

True love,

broken only by a mirrors curse.

A cursed mirror.

There is no other way,

to describe what they couldn't say,

but,

Love.


	8. Vaati

**This _was_ a request** **from TwilightWakerOfTime.**

**It really was.  
**

Blowing,

Stirring the winds.

The winds that have sat neglected for many years.

He is a new power.

But is his a power of good?

Or something darker?

Tossing the winds to and fro.

Back and forth.

Rapidity,

Over and over again.

One eye burning harshly with desire,

Desire to rule.

To rule the kingdom.

**Feel free to check out some of my original poetry at . My name is still Thoren Quill.**


	9. ZeLink

**This is an experiment on a two sided poem. I thought Zelda/Link would work well for this.**

**Normal print is Zelda, and Italics are Link.  
**

He's always been there for me.

_I've fought through thick and thin._

Fighting.

_Rescuing._

His eyes, a blue unlike any other.

_Her hair, a long and flowing beauty._

Could he?

_Would she?_

If only I had the words to say.,

_My feelings for her on this day._

And forever and ever I have had not,

_The courage to say,_

**_I Love You._**


	10. The Second Day MM

**Hullo! This is actually a _completely new poem_ this time, so if you have read the old fanfic, then this will be something you haven't read before!**

**~Thoren**

Rain falls steadily to the ground.

Splish,

Splash.

Drip,

Drop.

A constant reminder of the ever moving clock.

That silently "ticks",

"Tocks".

The ever progressing hands,

Growing closer to the deadline,

The Three-day mark.

The end-of-life mark.

Drip,

Drop.

Always there,

Always reminding you,

Of the end-of-days mark.

**Ta-da! I wrote a Majora's Mask poem! Bascially it focusses on the second day, and how it's always raining, the rain- almost like a clock. But ya, hope you liked it!**


	11. Snowpeak Mountain

Snowpeak Mountain

Winds howls,

Snow and ice swirl through the air.

Ghostly wolves stand guard.

Guarding they're master's home.

Guarding the long ago forgotten mansion.

The home of a cursed mirror.

The entrance,

Only obtained through fire.

Fire,

From another mountain,

One just as dangerous.

But in a different way.

A way,

Of fire.

But,

At the same time,

Dust still flies,

Water still ripples,

Forests still have they're secrets,

Fire still burns,

And.

Wind still howls,

Snow and ice,

Swirling in the air.

**TA DA!**


	12. A Request From Zora Princess

_**This was a request from Princess Zora.**_

_****_**Zora Princess: You do not know how much you have done for me. When I see a review from you, I open up Word and begin to write a new poem. Your loyalty to this story is amazing, and I thank you for that! Here is the poem that you requested, but was never posted.  
**

**Naburoo's thoughts on Ganondorf after she realizes what he is.  
**

What did you do this for?

You said you loved me,

I told you the same.

Your not who I thought you were,

You're a fiend and I thought I loved you.

I keep telling myself that its over,

That you're a corrupted,

Power thirsty fool.

But was it me who was the fool?

I was,

After all,

The one who was about to ask you,

The one who was all about you.

But I push all this behind me,

As I close my eyes and remember,

When that young boy came,

Claiming he was the hero.

I didn't believe him at the time.

But,

Now I recall a look of determination in it eyes,

And I realize,

He really was the hero.

Just like I thought you were. . .

I hate you,

For all you have done to me,

For leaving me like this,

Unknowing,

Unsure of what will happen to you,

To me.

But I really am the fool,

Not you.

Well,

Maybe you,

But also me.

It dawns on me just as I realize,

That I don't hate you,

But that I still love you.

_**I like this poem. . .**_


	13. Ruto!

**Sooo a Ruto poem. It almost rhymes! **

Ruto.

I know we had a thing back then, all those years ago.

But time has passed, and can't you see?  
You're not wanted anymore.

You gave a gift of meaning,

But not the way you thought.

It was meant for Hyrule,

That kingdom,

Whether you liked it, or not.

But I know we had a thing back then, all those years ago.

But we were just kids, back then.

I wasn't meant to be.

So,

Now. . .

Can you see,

What I mean?

**Cool! Kinda proud of this one!**


	14. Bryne

**So. I have been neglecting my Fanfiction lately, so I felt that I should update.**

****He was greedy.

He thought he would receive,

The thing he'd always dreamed of.

Immortality,

Power, greater than that of the spirits themselves.

He was tricked.

Tricked by that demon.

That demon named Cole.

He was _told_ he would receive,

The thing he'd always dreamed of.

Immortality,

Power,

Credit for all his work.

But the demon king gives nothing.

Only takes,

Steals,

Corrupts.

Because that's in his nature,

To do so.

_**END! :)**_


	15. Zelda to Link Fluffy Stuff!

**Sorry for such a long wait! I've been busy. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .**

**But ya, here's teh poem.  
**

**Disclimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. Not YET.  
**

****I'm sorry that I hid from you,

Sorry that I couldn't help.

I really wish that I could have told you,

But sadly,

I could not.

But if I could I would have,

A sincere,

Apolegy.

But still,

I could not.

For if I did,

Our world would fall,

Completely,

Once and for all.

I'm sorry that I could not help you,

In any other way.

But I really did try,

Won't you forgive me?

**Yeah. . . my attemt at a little ZeLink fluff, stuff, ryhmes. . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . I LOVE DOTS! . . . . . . **


End file.
